Kissing New Year
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – The tradition is that if you kiss at midnight on New Years eve you will have kisses all year. For some that’s fine but for others kisses just aren’t enough. Ty/Hil Sal/OC Yuri


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) I do however own Mharie…….Ok, that is I would own her if she weren't a really person but she is my Squishy so if anyone did own her it would be me.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – The tradition is that if you kiss at midnight on New Years eve you will have kisses all year. For some that's fine but for others kisses just aren't enough. (Ty/Hil) (Sal/OC) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I was bitching that I didn't know which of my ideas to write first so my very helpful Squishy said do the Ty/Hil one. Which I did, only to have said Squish all but take over the fic. 

**Muse:** That's just like you, blame everyone else. Never take responsibility for your actions.

_Dedi:_ Guys play nice.

Lamb: My actions? It's her actions that have me worried.

_Dedi:_ That my well be, but just shut up both of you. This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus if you've got a real OC who else can you dedicate their fic to? So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Waiting, however long,  
I don't like waiting, I'll wait for you,  
It's so hard waiting, don't be too long,  
Seems like waiting, makes me love you even more,  
Waiting for a star to fall,  
And carry your heart into my arms,  
That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah,

* * *

_

**Kissing New Year**

Everywhere she looked there were couples. It was close to midnight on December 31st and all around her all Hilary could see where her friends pairing off as the made ready to kiss in the New Year. She could see Bryan slow dancing with Queen in the middle of the packed floor while loud rock music blasted into the air, but the couple seemed oblivious to everything but each other and swayed away to their own privet beat.

Hilary felt something in her chest tighten as she look one the pair, that in spite of how much the deigned it were very much in love. Sighing softly the brunette turned meaning to make her way out into garden only to stop dead at the sight of … well if Tala wasn't making out with Daichi the only other explanation was he was giving the younger boy a tonsillectomy. She felt as if she had stumbled into a strange dream or that she had had far too much to drink and was actually starting to hallucinate.

Shaking her head, Hilary continued to push her way with difficulty through the mass of people, she loved house parties but did hate getting squashed. With one last great effort she shoved though into the hall that would lead her to the back garden, and only just managed to keep from falling into Salima who was rapped around her pretty blonde girlfriend.

"Easy Hil." The part Irish red head laughed grabbing hold of one of Hilary's arms to steady her.

"Sorry." The brunette mumbled and feeling the alcohol rushing to her head leant against the wall, a) to keep her from falling, and b) because Salima was obvious eager to get her hands back on blue eyed blonde. Hilary recognised her vaguely from somewhere but couldn't put a name to the face that was watching her with concern.

"Hilary, are you all right?" she said her bright sapphire eyes noting the pale colour of the others face, while at the same time she batted away Salima who seemed to be trying a slip her hand up the girl's top. The redhead pouted as her hand was slapped and Hilary could not help but chuckle, though due to how much she had drunk it cam out as a slightly hysterical giggle.

"Oh Arie," and the Irish lilt was evident in Salima's whining tone as she fastened bright sliver orbs on the girl a good head shorter than she was. _Arie_ and then the name clicked. Arie, short for Mharie, Hilary had seen her before at other times, Salima never too far away.

"Yeah, I'm fine just s bit too much to drink." She said smiling at the blonde and brushing short chestnut strands out of her face. "Do you know where Minmin is?"

"Oh Minmin," Salima managed before sniggering in delight. "Lets just say Kai wasn't just planning on kissing in the New Year."

"Umm, I'm not sure…" Hilary trailed off looking from a still chortling Salima to Mharie who was rolling her eyes as the immaturity of her girlfriend. Catching the confused look in large ruby eyes the blonde subtly made a gesture to indicate that they had gone upstairs. For a moment the brunette stood looking nonplussed, as she tried to work out what the other girl was implying.

"What she means it that Kai is planing on, come midnight he'll be co-" Mharie slapped a hand over the silver eyed females mouth to prevent her from finishing the sentence. However Hilary had gotten the point and decided that to go looking for either bluenette would be a bad idea.

"I think I can guess what he's got in mind." She said pushing off the wall and with a wave at the duo turned towards the door that would take her to the garden.

"You know," Salima said her attention focusing on the attractive face of her long time girlfriend. "I think Kai might have the right idea about this whole kissing thing."

"Why am I not surprised?" the platinum blonde said tartly but made no move to stop Salima when she bent down to place a light kiss on her mouth. At least she had meant it to be a light kiss but as so often when she felt Mharie pull her close her self control evaporated.

Greedily she moved over the blonde's mouth using her superior height to back her lover up against the wall while her hands roved freely. Her fingers moved swiftly over bare skin and under fabric, gaining accuses to the warm flesh under the top from which her hand had been slapped away only moments before. One of Mharie's hands slipped up the red heads back and gripped tight to her shoulder while the other fisted in silky scarlet strands and allowed her to deepen the already intense kiss.

Hilary reached the door and turned back to have once glance at the pair in the corridor. She had heard Salima's last comment and hoped for everyone's sake that there was another bedroom other than the one Kai and Ming-Ming were occupying. If not, well Salima might go in for public performances but she was pretty sure Mharie did not.

The night air was so could that it almost took Hilary's breath away, but never the less she stepped out into the night closing the door firmly behind her. Icy wind stung her skin, biting almost painfully into her flesh but it also helped to clear the alcohol induced fog that clogged her head. Somewhere along the line the party had lost whatever magic it had once held and now she just felt empty and lost. Loneliness filled her as if she were not surrounded by her friends but by a group of total strangers.

Was it the fact that all of her friends seemed to be pairing off and she was alone that upset her so much, Hilary wondered? At this time when there was so much emphasis on being close to the one you wanted to kiss at midnight, being on your own suddenly turned into being lonely. A shiver ran though her body for though clad as she was in jeans and strappy top with a denim jacket over the top it was still freezing. Even as she rapped the jacket closer to her body the clouds that had been promising snow all day let lose the first flakes.

There was a delighted laugh from the other side of the garden, and looking up Hilary saw Mariah dancing her way through the falling snow. Laughter fell from her lips as she twirled and pirouetted through the flakes, Rei hot in her heels. Teasingly she lead him first one way over the lawn, now dusted with snow, and then back again, until Rei caught her round the waist and pulled her into a loving kiss.

Swiftly Hilary turned away, not so much because she felt she was intruding but because the sight for some inexplicable reason made her want to cry. That was what she wanted, some to hold her and love her. To tell her that she was beautiful even when she had no make up on and her face was red and swollen from crying.

She wanted what Bryan and Queen had, to be able to lose herself so completely in her love that everything else faded away.

To have someone feel about her the way Kai felt for Ming-Ming. For someone to want her so much that they would do anything even taking over someone else's bedroom, to have five minutes alone with her.

The way that Salima and Mharie could talk and laugh with each other about anything and everything one moment and then the next…the memory of the kiss she had witnessed filled Hilary with longing for that was what she wanted.

And as for Rei and Mariah. How long had they been together now? Four, five, maybe six years, but you could see it every time they looked at each other it was like they were falling in love all over again. She felt she'd give anything to have someone look at her that way.

Was he out there somewhere? They said that there was a soul mate for everyone, but Hilary could not hep but wonder if she was the exception who proved the rule. Perhaps she was just waiting for someone who didn't really exist, wasting her life waiting for a dream that would never come true.

"There you are!" Hilary whirled at the exclamation and would have lost her balance had Tyson not been gripping onto her upper arm. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Go away Tyson, I want to be alone." She was feeling pathetic for wallowing in her own misery and the last thing she needed was him bouncing around her being all happy and full of energy. Desperately she tried to pull her arm free, but only succeeded in slipping on the damp wood on which she stood and falling against his hard chest.

"Look just stay put and shut up for a minute will ya?" Tyson said completely unfazed at having her body pressed so closely to his. Dark eyes were watching the hands on his wristwatch intently. "I have to get this right."

"Ty, what are you-" but her irritated question was cut off as he placed his mouth over hers.

For a moment Hilary tried to focus, tried to stop sensation from ripping her rationality to pieces, tried to maintain some degree of control… and failed on all counts. His lips were commanding, demanding. Ruthlessly, he captured her awareness and held it, appalled, aghast, excruciatingly awakened, totally focused on their kiss. On the hot melding of their lips, the searing sweep of his tongue, the heavy weight of his chest, his hips, pressed against her softer flesh. He her held her captive, unable to think, unable to act, able only to feel. Then all to soon he was reluctantly pulling away and Hilary felt the separation like a physical blow.

"W…Why?" Hilary stuttered and unable to resist brought her fingers to her still tingling lips. Her slightly glazed eyes were fixed on Tyson. Tyson with his unruly navy hair, handsome face and lopsided grin. And Hilary felt a strange warmth pool in stomach as gently, but with a firmness as if he had every right to, he took the hand that was touching her lips in his and raised her head with the other.

"Well who else do you think I'd want to be kissing at midnight?" her answer was a warm breath of air that was swallowed as his lips met hers once more.

* * *

_Dedi:_ Why do you always feel the need to OD on pairings? 

Lamb: Who knows? Ask Muse he's the one who comes up with the ideas.

**Muse:** Don't ask me. But please let us know what you all thought.

_Dedi:_ Yeah and **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
